


Iridescent

by AgentHawk11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Soulmate Color AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: You see the world in black and white until the moment you meet your soulmate.Their part in this was over. It was now the LAPD’s turn to conduct their investigation into whatever craziness was taking place here. There was no plausible reason to stay. Unless meeting your soulmate was considered plausible.





	1. Sometimes I need a light when the moon is low

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with a theme that I’m referring to as AU October, here’s another AU because we could all use a break from canon, don’t you think?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this au retelling of how Bobby and Athena met and got together or, more aptly, the soulmate au no one asked for but I’m writing anyway.
> 
> Chapter title is a lyric from Upside Down by Goldford.
> 
> Dialogue from the show is in bold italics.

Bobby Nash was just three years old when he remembers being told of soulmates by his mother for the first time. Almost every night, well into his teenage years, his mother would fill his and his siblings’, as they came along, heads with stories of how there was someone out there for them. The animated, highly romanticized, and hopeful stories would tell of how bright, colorful, endlessly beautiful the world will be when their soulmate comes along. 

He held on to that hope as he grew older, always thinking that one day he would finally meet that person. Unfortunately, as with most things in life, hope was lending itself to exaggerated childhood fantasy. He dated his fair share of women, but they still left his life as grey as it was when they entered his life. Only a certain number of people in his life talked about seeing the color anyway. Maybe it was time for him to accept that he probably fell within the percentage of people that never met their soulmates.

Once he accepted that fact, Marcy came into his life. Though, she wasn’t his soulmate and he wasn’t hers, his connection with her was stronger than anything he’d ever felt before. He knew he’d be a fool to pass her up, so he didn’t. The years with her gave him a solid marriage and a couple of great kids he couldn’t ask for more. The annoying voice in the back of his mind telling him not to give up hope of finding his soulmate be damned. Everything was good.

Until it wasn’t.

He'd always have regrets towards that accident because if he hadn’t injured his fucking back none of it would have ever happened. Well, he couldn’t blame the accident for his piss poor handling of it. As the pills and alcohol slid down his throat, he could feel his mother turning over in her grave. He promised her he would never be like her, turn to drugs, let the grip of addiction over take him, but he needed the feeling to survive. Then the fights and arguing he would instigate just because he was at war with himself, muchlike what happened the night of the fire. He planned to apologize, he planned to get help. He just needed one more night. The cost of that decision will haunt him for the rest of his days and, most likely, well into the afterlife. He’d never get the opportunity to be better for them. But he had to be better to see them again. He had no doubt in his mind where they were and he prayed he would get there, too. 

He had to. 

Thankfully, L.A. gave him the opportunity to accomplish. A place he could start over, recreate himself. Redeem himself. And he seemed to be holding his own, winning the respect of his new team, for the most part anyway. Little by little, he felt himself becoming more comfortable with his new lot in life. With the 148 lives he felt he had to atone for, his primary focus was saving as many lives as he could, helping as many people as he could, and righting his wrongs. That was the plan. He didn’t need anything else. He didn’t think he deserved anything else.

That’s the thing about his life, though, nothing ever goes as planned.

A fact that became very apparent on a nothing special night. He was laughing at his team utterly fail at trying to catch their little rooster friend before he hurt any body else. Just normal L.A. stuff. Not soon after he’d taken pity on them and did it himself, he’d heard, “ _**LAPD, I’m Sergeant Grant**_, ” as soon as their eyes met Bobby knew there was something about her. She was beautiful, more than, but there was this immediate feeling he’d gotten from her that he couldn’t place. “ _**Got a call about a stabbing, unknown assailant**_. ”

“ _ ** Actually, his name is Maurice ** _ ,” the confusion and slight fear on her face as he moved the rooster towards her was adorably hilarious, “ _ ** Don’t worry he’s been disarmed ** _ ,” as he put their little friend in her arms, her hands covered his. It wasn’t a huge burst, as some people described, it happened in a slow wave. The gray vanished into bright color. In his shock, his eyes met hers and he could see the flash of recognition. She’d felt it too. All too quickly, her eyes left his, refocusing on the situation at hand. He knew this wasn’t over, it couldn’t be.

He slid his hands from under her warm ones as he said, “ _**go easy on him, Sergeant, he’s had a rough day**_, ” he took in the flustered look in her eyes, a look she probably had for several reasons, as he walked away. He smirked as he heard her repeating, “ _ ** nope, no ** _ ,” as he walked away and back towards the truck.

Their part in this was over. It was now the LAPD’s turn to conduct their investigation into whatever craziness was taking place here. There was no plausible reason to stay.  _Unless meeting your soulmate was considered plausible. _ He would think it is and, under different circumstances, he would go back and talk to her, but he couldn’t. They both needed to focus on their jobs and, frankly, he needed to do a little processing himself and figuring out how he was going to approach the situation. He did think walking back up to her and saying, “hey, you’re my soulmate, let’s talk about that at length,” seemed like the proper way to do it.

Before climbing in the truck he took one last look back at her. She was delegating orders to other officers and quickly pawning Maurice off on another officer. Now, that he could see her, really see her, he could take in the full scope of her beauty. He could take in the beauty of everything. Though he couldn’t see them, he’d been taught about colors, as everyone was. Even in the darkness, he was amazed by how all the hues came together. He’d gone so long in his life without being able to see this, now that he could he didn’t know how to feel. 

As amazing as all of this all was, there was still something unsettling about the whole situation. Was everything that happened leading him to this moment? What was the reason for all of this? Was he ready for any of this. He firmly believed that everything happened for a reason. There was a reason that he’d met his soulmate tonight, of that he was sure. Too bad that was the only thing he was sure of.


	2. When do we ever know, dear, what’s in front of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we see Athena's side of things. Special thanks to @stilllearning90 on Tumblr for giving me some fantastic ideas to use in this chapter and will be expanded in the next one.
> 
> Chapter title is a lyric from Upside Down by Goldford.
> 
> Dialogue from the show is written in bold italics.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was late, later than it should be, as Athena Grant walked into her home that night. She dropped her bag down in a dazed state. The house was thankfully quiet as she entered. A fact that she didn’t find all that surprising, seeing as she came home later than usual to ensure it.

She walked, slowly towards the kitchen. Once she reached the island, she opened the bottom cabinet, grabbed her favorite bottle of wine she kept hidden there. She could finally see what color it was. She held the bottle up and shook, watching the deep red liquid slosh around in the clear bottle. She placed the bottle and looked around at the color of everything. The vividness of the colors was truly a sight to behold.

Especially when she thought she’d never see them.

She turned and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured a healthy amount of wine into it. Grabbing the glass, she sat down at the table and took a, hopefully, nerve calming swig. It didn’t work. She wanted to scream, but didn’t want to risk waking her husband or her kids, or draw any unwanted attention from the neighbors. Out of the sea of emotions that were sailing across her mind, confusion and slight anger were the strongest.

Why now? Why did this have to happen now? She was content, she was happy. She’d accepted that her mother was right about this whole soulmate bullshit.

As Athena took another swig she remembered being five when she first learned of soulmates. She’d been in class and her teacher had been talking about it. The idea that one day her world would be filled with these beautiful different shades of color was almost mystical to her. She also remembered going home and telling her mother about what she’d learned, only for the idea to be taken from her. Her mother and, subsequently, her father liked to take a more realistic approach to her upbringing, not letting her indulge much in fantasies, which was exactly what her mother found the idea of soulmates to be.

The core of her childhood was filled with reminders to not get bogged down by the idea of soulmates. Her mother always told her that she may or may not come across them, but she could be just as content if she didn’t, like she and her father were. It was no secret that her mother and father weren’t soulmates. Athena always took that with her. She’d been convinced that she didn’t need to find her soulmate to be happy, so she didn’t put too much hope in finding them. Even when her friends and cousins would talk about finding theirs, she held, steadfast, to the fact that it wasn’t necessary, even when hope tried to rear it’s ugly head in her mind.

The older she got the less she even thought about the idea. When she’d met Emmett, though he didn’t brighten her world in the literal sense he was fantastic at doing it figuratively for the time. The idea of soulmates be damned, this was the man she was spending the rest of her life with. Then she lost him. She was so caught up in her grief, throwing herself into her work, and trying to not fall apart that she didn’t have the brain space to think of anything else.

It took twelve years for someone else to wedge their way through the walls she’d built around her, but Michael had done just that. Again, not her soulmate but amazing none the less. The first man since Emmett that had her even entertaining the idea of marriage. She jumped on it. Fast forward 12 years and two wonderful babies later, she was completely happy with how her life had played out.

Now this had happened. 

She rubbed her fingers across her temple as she downed the last of her glass. Though she was no closer to answer, the alcohol was numbing the oncoming headache. As she got up to pour another glass, she heard, “rough day?”

She slightly startled when she heard Michael’s baritone fill the silent room. She looked up to see him rubbing his eyes, as he’d probably just woken up. She gave him a small smile before returning to her task, “something like that,” her tone stoic as she poured. She took a long drink and looked at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She winced as the snicker she’d tried to hold back snuck past her lips.  _Talk about what? The fact that I met my soulmate today. The fact that I can see color now. The fact that I’m home with you, with our family, and it’s all I can think about. That I’m even entertaining the idea of... _ “no, not really?” She sighed as she downed the rest of her glass.

Michael walked towards her, pushed the glass aside, and pulled her in for a hug. She indulged in his comfort. “That’s fine, it’s late anyway. Let’s get you to bed, some rest should help.” He said when he pulled back. She just nodded in agreement and let him lead her upstairs. Maybe it was time she put this out of her mind. No one had to know. So she’d pushed it aside to the back of her mind.

It worked for all of three days.

She pulled into the parking lot of the charred building, planning on doing what she did best: investigating a hunch that would not leave her alone. And it was a strong one since the fire last night. Nothing about this was adding up and she was going to find out why. Grabbing her flashlight, she exited her vehicle, went under the police tape, and inside the building. She saw the shadow of someone and a flash of light. _** “Step away, hands in the air.”**_

_ ** “Sergeant Grant! It’s just me Captain Nash,”  ** _ he said as her light hit his face, hands up to show that he had nothing but a flashlight. He looked as startled to see her as she did him.

_**“I know.”** _ She knew exactly who he was. He’d only been creeping into her mind multiple times a day for the last few days. She’d also gotten more info on him from Hen. He didn’t need to know all of that though.

She took the light out of his eyes and took a few steps closer to him.  _**“Still mad about the rooster?” **_ He had the audacity to ask her with that charming smile and a wink.  _Was he flirting with her?_

Despite her best efforts she felt herself blush and smile. He was smirking at her.  _So he was flirting. _ “What you doing here, Captain?”  She regretted the playful tone her voice had taken on. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, but there was just something about him.  _Yeah, there’s something about him alright, he’s your soulmate._

_**“Just following a hunch, I guess. You?” **_ It was nonchalant, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to say more. He was dancing around the elephant in the room as much as she was. 

They both knew what happened between them that night.

_ ** “Same, laying in bed, trying to sleep, and then I started thinkin’...” ** _

She used that as a segue to refocus on the situation at hand. As much as she hated to admit it, it was almost fun having a like mind to trade ideas with. He thought along the same lines as her, even went as far to come and investigate it. It didn’t take them long to confirm what they both already knew: it was arson. Plain and simple.

After discussing what was going to happen next, they went to leave. They’d gotten outside about to separate to walk to their vehicles when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. “Look, I, um,” she stayed silent, “there’s no need to ask you if you felt what happened the other night.”

“I’m married,” she felt she needed to say.

“Of course you are. The good ones always are.”

“Oh, and how do you know I’m good?”

“Just call it a hunch.”

Another smile despite herself. She knew she couldn’t indulge in this. It wasn’t even a decision she had to think about. She wasn’t going to dissolve her marriage, tear apart her family just because life had brought him her way. But here she was, out here with him, none the less.

“Captain-“

“Sergeant-“ They were both trying to speak at the same time. “You go first. It’s Bobby, please.”

“Bobby,” she turned towards him. “This is,” she paused trying to find the right words, “honestly amazing. The last few days have an been experience. Seeing in color, something I’d never thought I’d do, has been nothing short of shocking.”

“I know exactly how you feel and it’s been the same way for me. The timing is horrible and the circumstances are less than ideal. Finally finding my soulmate and can’t even entertain the idea of exploring it properly.”

She winced as that stung more than it should have, mainly because she felt the same way. “Bobby-”

“It’s fine, it’s probably for the best. I’m not in the best... well, anyway,” she felt there was more behind that, but she wasn’t going to press, “how about this: we keep this between the two of us, no one has to know,” he smiled at her, “I’d also like to be friends, if that’s not too much and will be alright with you?” He asked warily, gauging her reaction.

“I’m good with that.” She smiled at him.

He stuck a hand out at her, “Captain Bobby Nash, LAFD.”

“Sergeant Athena Grant, LAPD.” She said as she shook his outstretched hand. The feel of his hand sent the same shock waves through her as it did three days ago. She was ignoring that. “So, Bobby, what brings you out here in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, you know, doing something I probably have no business doing. Sort of like you.” He joked.

“Watch yourself, Captain.” She joked right back.

That was the beginning.

That was how it was between them for the next two years. Little by little, they got to know each other. She knew that he wasn’t telling her everything about himself, she wasn’t either, but that didn’t stop their connection from growing stronger, the more time they’d spent around each other. And with the fact their jobs made them run in the same circles, that ended up being quite a bit of time. No one knew the truth, they’d made sure if it. It was a thing they’d kept between them and only talked about it when they were completely alone.

They were perfectly content being platonic soulmates. So what if his touch electrified her or she noticed that the colors saw were stronger and much more vivid when she was around him? It didn’t mean anything. They talked about it, he told her that the same thing was happening to him, too, and that had been the end of it. In times like these, she was thankful for her mother’s teachings. It made it that much easier for her to be able to separate what her mind wanted her to feel from what was real. What was real was the love she had for her husband and her children, the life and stability they’d created. She couldn’t let something as trivial as finding her soulmate mess that up. She owed it to Michael, herself, and, most importantly her children not to let that happen. Athena hated she had to keep this from Michael, but it was the way it had to be. At least, for now.

Unfortunately, she was, seemingly, the only one that felt that way.

As soon as she walked in the door that afternoon, she felt something was wrong. She walked down the stairs and further into the living room. The kids were nowhere to be seen and Michael sat in one of the armchairs, nursing a glass of what looked to be bourbon. The look on his face told her that he was deep in thought about something.

“A little early to be drinking, don’t you think? She joked lightly as she sat on the couch across from him.

“Call it a little liquid courage,” he put the glass down and leaned forward. “Athena, we need to talk,” she noticed the tone of his voice was nervous and held a hint of sadness.

“Okay...”

“We owe it to ourselves and each other to be honest with each other,” a lump formedin her throat at that, “I know you’d never lie to me or keep anything from me,” her heart was racing, “so I shouldn’t do the same to you.”

Athena cleared her throat, “Michael, what’s this about?” 

He sighed and she saw tears welling in his eyes, “I don’t know why this happened, but I’ve, uh, met my soulmate and I think I’m falling for him. He and I met a couple of months ago. I haven’t been cheating on you, I promise I haven’t, but we have been growing closer and I’m tired of fighting it. All of it. This has given me the courage to confront everything that I’ve been hiding from, really, all my life. I’m gay and it’s time that I admit that to myself and you.”

_ What. The. Fuck? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious, events in these chapters are pulled from all we know of how Bobby and Athena met and their pasts. "Bobby Begins Again", events that prefaced season 1, and "Athena Begins".
> 
> I promise there's a means to an end here, just had to establish some things first before we get to the good stuff.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Stop by and say hi on tumblr (@loveistherootofhappiness).


	3. You’re the only upside now, baby let your sunshine down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys!
> 
> Dialogue from the show is in bold italics.
> 
> The title is lyrics from Upside Down by Goldford
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks to everyone that stopped by to follow this journey.

Bobby knew as soon as she walked into the room. The pale orange light of the sunset shining through the window had brightened to a glow. Even two years later, he was still utterly amazed at how life was literally brighter when she was around.

Without turning his attention from the dishes he was washing in the sink he said, “I haven’t heard from you in a while. I was about to call you on you.” He hoped the light joke masked his concern. He didn’t think much of it when she started denying his invitations for lunch at the firehouse or not responding to his attempts to contact her. When she started only really talking to him unless absolutely necessary at scenes, he knew something was up. When it continued for an extended period of time and she’s fielded all of his attempts to find out what was wrong, that’s when he started to become concerned. Today was the first time she’d been around in about six weeks.

He turned around to see a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “yeah, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” Her affect was flat, not the usual confident and playful lit he was used. Her eyes were also puffy and dull, signaling that she hadn’t been sleeping. Not out of the ordinary for their line of work, but he knew it was more than that. “Where is everyone?”

“In the gym, indulging in some bet that Buck and Eddie have going on.”

She made a noncommittal noise as she sat down at the table. He was going to leave well enough alone, but the more he looked at her, the more worried he became. He wasn’t used to seeing her like that and he didn’t like it. After making sure he turned everything off, he walked to the table and sat across from her. “What’s going on?”

There was no point in beating around the bush.

Her posture straightened a bit, looking taken back by the question. “What do you mean?”

“Athena.”

“Bobby.” She knew exactly what he was trying to do and the slight edge to her tone was warning him to drop it.

“Look, I’m not trying to make you talk about anything you don’t want to, but I can tell that something is going on,” he put his hand atop hers on the table, “and I’m worried. At this point in our rela-”  _Nope. Wrong word._ “... friendship, I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything.”

Athena slid her hand from under Bobby’s and sat back in the chair, eyeing him. She did a quick scan of the area to make sure they were still the only two in the room before saying, “Michael and I are getting a divorce.”

Now it made sense why he hadn’t seen her. “I’m sorry to hear that,” too distracted by the onslaught of thoughts to find anything else better to say.

“It’s fine,” she paused pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, “actually, it’s not, but it will be eventually. It has to be, right?” He stayed silent, almost positive that the question was rhetorical. “It was inevitable, trying to keep it together for the kids was only going to last so long. Especially after what he told me,” she let out a humorless, almost sardonic chuckle, “he told me he met his soulmate.” the look in her eyes intensified, “then he came out to me.” She sighed heavily. “Fuck the fact that I’ve known about my soulmate for two years, right? I could have let it tear apart my family, but I didn’t. The moment he meets his, it’s... I understand there are several extra layers at play on his side of this, but... I don’t know I guess I feel-”

“Betrayed,” he finished for her.

“Exactly.”

“How are the kids taking it or have you told them yet,” he took the chance at asking the question, hoping she wouldn’t clam up and stop wanting to share. He didn’t want to cross any lines now that she was opening up to him. This was the most conversation they’d had in weeks.

She scrubbed her hands down her face, “yeah, they know everything now. They’re fine. Handling it pretty good. Better than I am. I-“

Athena went silent when the others could be heard coming up the stairs towards where they were sitting. Bobby went to the kitchen to get the food. As he passed her he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, letting her know that he was there for her. She put her hand over his. Looking at him, she mouthed, “I know.”

Following that day, she’d stopped shutting him out. Things between them slowly returned to the way they’d been. She was still dealing and coping with the massive amount of changes in her life, but now, six months post the divorce, her life was settling nicely into her new normal well enough. A new normal that include a stronger bond with him.

Athena laughed at Hen as she walked into the kitchen on a nothing special Friday night. Neither of them had to work and Michael had the kids for the weekend, so she called her over to hang out. The beep of the cell phone in her sweater pocket alerted her to a text.

Do you have the kids tonight?

Athena looked down at her phone in confusion after reading the message from Bobby. Seeing as she hadn’t talked to him since the previous day, the question was completely out of the blue.

No... why?  She thought about it for a second and smiled,  What are you up to? 

She waited, over five minutes had passed and no reply was coming. She smirked to herself, thinking about why he’d asked her that.

“How long does it take to pour wine?” Hen called out from the living room. Pocketing her phone in her sweater pocket, she picked up the glasses and walked back into the living room, handing one to Hen. “Girl, I thought I’d have to come in there after you?”

“I got distracted.” She said as she sat down. As soon as did, the door bell rang. She rolled her eyes, annoyed she had to get back up.

As she approached the door, the glow of the lights brightened illuminating the deep brown of the cherry wood. She knew who was on the other side. She opened the door, not surprised to find Bobby on her door step. He had food from her favorite Korean restaurant, if the bag and smell was any indication, and a bottle of her favorite red wine. Her stomach growled in appreciation.

They didn’t even bother with greeting. “So, I was thinking, since I’m off tonight and so are you, dinner at your place?” He asked as he held up the bag.

“You texted me less than 10 minutes ago. Way too little time to go to that specific restaurant and the liquor store that carries this specific brand of wine. So, were you sitting in my driveway hoping I wasn’t busy?”

“Of course not,” his tone was playful snide, “I was down the block.”

Athena chuckled despite her efforts not to. “Of course you were.” She thought about how much it took for him to do this, especially going to the liquor store and buying the wine. She loved him for doing this and wished she actually was alone right now.

As if on cue, Hen said, “hey Cap, Athena didn’t say you were coming over?” Hen asked from behind her. She turned to see her eyeing them both suspiciously.

“Oh,” he faltered a bit, obviously not expecting her. He cleared his throat, “I’m not, well, not like that. I was just stopping by because she asked me to bring her some wine and dinner.” Well, it wasn’t a total lie.

Hen looked back towards her and Athena couldn’t tell if she bought it or not, “he offered and I was not about to turn down free food and wine,” she played along shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. She took the bags and the wine from him, seeing the quick flash of disappointment in his eyes as she did so.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?”

“You cookin’?”

“Buck wanted to learn how to make some new things, but yeah, the bulk of it will be me.”

“Then of course.”

Bobby said his goodbyes to both of them and Athena closed the door. She walked back towards the kitchen with Hen practically on her heels. As she took the containers out of the bag and sat them on the table, she could see Hen looking at her out of her peripheral vision. Athena paused what she was doing and rolled her eyes. “What?”

“You both know you’re horrible liars right?” She said, smirking, as she sipped her wine.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin-“

“Yeah, you do.”

“I had no idea he was coming over.”

“Oh, that I believe,” Hen said as she sat her glass down and began opening the containers. “He didn’t expect me to be here during this little impromptu visit, meaning he’s done this before,” Athena stayed silent, “this food is from your favorite place and this wine is your favorite brand, you know I know that.”

“Hen, is this leading somewhere?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. And Cap is not the type of person that gets close to someone easily, you’re not either, so there has to be a good reason for the way you two have been,” Athena was neither confirming nor denying any of that. Hen looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “He’s your soulmate isn’t he?” Well, she wasn’t expecting that.

Athena began choking on a sharp inhale. “That’s a hell of a conclusion to draw.”

“I had my doubts, but as time went on the more logical it seemed. What really sold it for me was when I saw it in both of your eyes. There’s a difference in the eyes of those that can see color and those who can’t. The color of the iris becomes more pronounced. I noticed the change in both of your eyes around the same time. That coupled with everything else. Just admit it Athena.”

Athena sighed, not having the energy to fight it anymore. She kind of liked her and Bobby having this secret between them, but she’s wanted to tell Hen for a long time now. With the divorce finalized, she felt more comfortable telling others. “Yeah, he is.”

“Glad you’re finally admitting it to me. I might forgive you based on how long have you known?”

“Two years,” She said simply.

Hen thought about it for a second, then the recognition hit her. The look flashed from thoughtful, to shock, to sympathy quickly. “Athena...”

“Don’t. I mean, I made my choices and I stand behind my reasons for making them. Michael and I, and Bobby and I for that matter, decided everything that took place for the best given the circumstances.” She meant it. There’s nothing she regrets about any path she’s chosen since this whole soulmate thing came into play.

“Though I hate that it happened the way it did, maybe somethings had to end to make room for other things.” Hen let her sentence trail off there.

“What are you-” the look in Hen’s eyes was a dead give away, “Hen, no.” Athena immediately dismissed.

“Why not? God knows you both deserve to be happy. And you guys would be really good for each other. Let’s not forget the fact that he’s your literal soulmate.” She had feelings for Bobby, as he did her, it one of the unspoken truths between them. It was never talked about further because it couldn’t be at the time. Not that things had changed, a thought of maybe talking their relationship a step further had crossed her mind a time or two within the past month. Was she ready though? Were either of them?

“I don’t know, Hen. There’s a lot to consider.I don’t need another failed relationship on my hands. I can hear my mother’s voice now about him. Am I ready to go through that again?”

“I get that. I was the same way after Ava. And difficult mothers, you know I got you there,” Hen looked her directly in the eyes, “I’m not telling you to do anything you don’t feel like you’re ready for. All I want is for both of you to be happy. If that’s with each other, then, all the better, right? The only way you’ll know if it will or won’t work is if you take a chance on it.”

“You’re right, of course you are,” Hen smiled at Athena grateful to have a friend like her in her life. 

“I know” Hen smirked before saying,” Oh, and Athena, that thing about your eyes giving you away was complete bullshit. There’s no difference between colorblind and color seeing eyes. I just said that to get you to finally admit it to me.” Hen started to laugh, “I actually over heard you and Bobby talking about a couple of months ago,” The plastic fork Athena threw at her hit Hen directly in the nose. Hen continued laughing as she continued fixing her plate. 

Current annoyance at her choice of friends aside, she was glad the Hen knew now. They needed to have this conversation. She’d been using everything around her as an excuse to not think about where she wanted her life to go next. She and Bobby had a great bond, her kids were doing well, not to mention Michael had more than moved on with his life. Maybe it was time for her to do the same.

Turns out life felt the exact same way.

The scene was horrific, one of the few things they wish they couldn't see in technicolor. They knew there wasn’t much to be done, but it still didn’t make it any less gut-wrenching. The implications of death and mortality, of knowing a son just spoke to his father for the last time in his life just ripped Bobby’s psyche to shreds. He needed a minute. He saw Athena watch him as he passed, felt her behind him as he barely made it to the sidewalk. Athena’s hand on his shoulder was soothing. He hated the thought of her seeing him like this, but needed her near. What he needed most was to get out of there and he knew just the place they could go.

They ended up sat next to each other in the church, decompressing, talking about the highs and lows of the life they’d chosen. It was almost how funny to think about how much was in and out of their control. Life had brought him to L.A, he finally realized that it was for the woman sitting next to him.

_ ** “Can I ask you to pray with me?” ** _

_ ** “Yeah, I’d like that.” ** _

She held out her hand towards him. He put his hand in hers andshe laced their fingers together. As they prayed and reflected silently, he felt her squeeze his hand in reassurance every so often. Before they knew it an hour had passed and they were exiting the church. The excitement from earlier had died down. Chimney had already let him know they were heading back to the station. There was nothing now but peace and time. He looked at the woman next him with deep admiration as they walked down the steps. If today had taught him anything, it’s that life was short. He’d always have demons, he’d always live with them for the rest of his life. He couldn’t keep denying himself what he wanted and what he wanted was her.

When they reached the pavement he put a hand on her arm to stop her. He’s cycle through the words to say 10 different time and still can’t come up with the right thing. He’s settled on not saying anything, instead losing himself in her eyes. Luckily she didn’t seem eager to break the silence either. His fingers slide down her sleeve and find the warmth of her hand again. She looked down at their joined hands and back up at him. In this moment, all the doubt the reservation was gone. It was just him and her, nothing else mattered.

His eyes leave hers, move down to her lips, and back up again. Before he knows it her lips are on her. The shock of the impulsive action dissipated quickly, his eyes fluttered closed, and he was kissing her back with as much fever as she was kissing him. The way her touch electrified him was nothing compared to this. He’d honestly never felt anything more right in his life. Way too quickly for his liking, her lips left his and took half a step back. “Wow,” the only word his brain could supply.

“Yeah,” she blushed and laughed nervously. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t have done that. Not that I regret it or anything.”

“Don’t be sorry. But it does seem like this is the start of something that should be continued, say, over dinner tonight?” It was as good a time as any to ask.

Athena smiled at him, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Events in this chapter loosely based on 1x10. 
> 
> *Shameless Promo Ahead*
> 
> I also wanted to take the opportunity to announce here that next week is the first annual (or biannual - haven't decided yet) Bathena Week. More info [here](https://loveistherootofhappiness.tumblr.com/post/188887085996/112519-12119). It's going to be totally schway, so get those awesome works ready. Just thought I'd drop that information here for those who don't use Tumblr.


End file.
